Meta Fight: Episode 2
Appears * Sol ** Ultra Sol * Ultraman Nukah Part 1 The giant stood with his arms crossed, staring out at the new universe, the new multiverse he created. He body was red armor, his face was like marble, his eyes one golden, and one jade green, shined brightly, while a gold crown was upon his brow, and a his hair was as fire. On his shoulders, around his neck, was golden armor, a circular necklace serving as protection. Behind him was a cape, a starry mass of flames in the shape of a cape. He turned to the side, to see the light coming towards him, while all the others he had sent out with a wave of his hand, went on their merry way, 'he' returned. The light transformed into an Ultra with a pair of bull like horns on his head and wearing...a suit. "Aha, I've found you villain, now you face the might of Nukah reborn...!" the Ultra shouted. "I am not in the mood for this..." was the red giant's only response. "Ha, no one is ever in the mood to die...!" Nukah formed spheres in his hands and threw them "Nuclear Attack!!!" The red giant simply grabbed his cloak and raised it, the two spheres slammed into it and where absorbed. "No fair, no fair, that's not..." "Fair...? Yeah I got it the first time." "You are obviously cheating...!" "Firstly, I slaughtered you and your entire group, secondly, I am simply more powerful than you, that is hardly cheating..." "Ah, there it is, that is cheating, I am clearly the supreme entity here, so thus you must be using some sort of underhanded tactic!" "...I thought your idiocy was the result of the tainted light that bore you, yet now I see the truth, you are simply an idiot." "A brilliant-" "NO, just an idiot. You are aware there are other parodies who are stronger than you yes, stronger by far...Yet so be it, you wish for a 'fair fight'..." Sol raised his and a circle of blue appeared and contracted inward, hovering above his palm and becoming a blue light, Then another circle did the same again, and Sol pushed the blue fire forward as it form into a humanoid shape. Sol took off his cape and threw it to the side, the stream of fire wrapping around the blue constructs arm to form a golden band. Sol morphed into a sphere of energy, of golden flames that condensed and forcing its way into the figure's chest, before seemingly exploding inside. Nukah turned away, and looked back, to see the blue fire was now an Ultra with a golden face, silver markings, and red armor in the shape of flames. He had a blue beam lamp, and most of all, a pair of golden horns. "Well then, have at you...imbecile." The trail of light sped through space, finding its way into a large asteroid, large enough to start forming a spherical shape, a planetoid, a planet that could have been. However, when the dust was settled, it was Sol standing in a crater, and his foot on Nukah's face. "Wretched cur, this is not..." "I am an Ultra now, same as you, well, not like you. You presume incorrectly that you are inherently superior to anyone." Nukah formed a sphere in his hand, and Sol jumped away and flew back dodging it. Nukah threw his attack and threw more, but Sol's horns glowed and fire twin lasers that honed in on the spheres, setting them off as nuclear level explosions. Nukah flew up, his clothes torn, revealing his mostly silver and red markings, but also something different, his silver was literal natural body armor, and his red markings were visible red tissue, seeming muscle fibers. "Hmmm, you're a primitive sort of Ultra..." said Sol "It seems unlike the others you were most in-sync with the corruption in your light." "Silence! Only I had to sight to grab hold of our innate divinity!" "Really....they didn't like you did they..." "You, what do you know...?!" "I hunted your kind to literal extinction, and I have a good memory, and cosmic awareness. Nearly every other Parody Ultra moved in groups, of at least two, sometimes three, but you, you were alone. If I remember correctly you flew towards the rescue of some of them, which seems at odd, at your...pompous and self important....Oh my word, you wanted friends..." Sol began to slow clap, which even in the silence of space, the mockery was practically audible to Nukah. "Nukah, the great Tsundere...Ironically tragic..." In response Nukah let out a telepathic shout as he raised his hands. His horns glowed as he crafted a large blue sphere above him and threw it, the sphere breaking into many smaller ones all flying at Sol. Sol clenched his fists and raised them above his head as his horn glowed, forming a dense star like sphere of golden energy above his head. He swung his arms open, and the sphere became a bright light, a pulse of energy that stopped the spheres and set them off, but even their explosions were being wiped away like dust clouds in the wind. Nukah found himself hit by unspeakable force, that slammed into the planetoid, and cracked it, shattered, it and sent him flying further into another asteroid. When he came too, he could see the path of debris field he had traveled some miles, through other asteroids to finally hit one large enough to break his fall, as he got up from the crater. His clothes were utterly destroyed, leaving behind only a body similar to Next's but without black lines, or arm blades and a normal color timer. Then he felt it, the waves of super gravity being generated, twisted and played with, as suddenly asteroids shunted off their natural course to fly at him. He took off, his body glowing as he accelerated himself to be fast enough to move. Even the large planetoid now forming behind him got in on the chase. He stopped turned around, curled into a fetal position, and his body glowed again, and his horns glowed brighter. His opened up, spreading his limbs to create a pulse of energy that shattered the asteroids to space dust. "Oh...so now we're copying attacks..." said Sol's voice. "You started it first, when you stole my horns!" "Ultra Horns not unique to you, rare, but not unique, several bloodlines across the many universe sport them. Though, I must admit, not everyone is a master of them." "On that we can agree, the power in my horns will grant me victory!" "Power...? Ultra Horns are not a source of power, they are a focus, do...do you mean to tell me you're not even aware of how you're so powerful...?" "Enough, what would you know?!" "I know these things allow users to manipulate vast amounts of energy, to use more power than other Ultra would normally have access to..." "See, power...!" "No, because, as you must be starting to notice, you're energy reserves cannot really keep up. Before your corrupted light, warped reality to allow you to flout conservation, but now you're bound to the rules." "So why are you not tired...?" "Oh you noticed, well, an Ultra I may be, my nature as a cosmic creature means my Ultra form still has certain...characteristics." "Cheating...!" "No, an alternate power source, in any case, I have places to be, and people to greet." "You do not talk down to Nukah, where are you?!" "Turn around..." Nukah turned around to struck in the face by a fist covered in golden flames that became a great pulse of energy that sent him flying. Sol put himself upright as Nukah stopped himself. "Ready for another go...?" Nukah noticed his color timer going off, and he flew at high speed, seemingly at Sol. However, Sol did nothing as he flew past him and sped towards the sun, only turning around to watch him take off. Nukah made his way the star, stopped, clenched his fists and swung his arms open, pointing his fists upward to the sides of his head. The red flesh beneath his armor began to expand, and bulge, turning him from an Ultra with an athletic build, to a bulky one. He turned around to see a newly formed planetoid speeding towards him. He clenched his fist and his arm glowed, bright blue with a sparkle effect to it, and he delivered a punch to it, the energy in his arm translating to the object and shattering it, before the star's gravity claimed it. "Is that all you have...?!" Nukah shouted. He then noticed Sol some distance away looking at him, arms crossed again. "Well...?!" Sol swung his arm to the side, releasing several arcs of energy that sped towards him. Nukah swung his arms over and over again, firing arcs of energy to counter his. "If you think that's going to take me down, you're wrong, I shall returned with your head murderer and all will praise me for avenging your slaughter!" "I just resurrected all of you idiots..." was Sol only response. "Well...you still killed us...!" He sped toward Sol and threw a punch, hitting only open space as Sol faded away before him. Sol just as quickly reappeared delivering a kick to his back that would've broken a normal Ultra's spine, and sent him spinning out of control. Nukah took control of himself, and turned around, only for Sol to appear, and then another. "Illusions...!" he shouted "Maybe... or maybe I can duplicate, then again, I don't expect a fool like you to understand quantum disposition." "Stop making up words...!" "Wow...you really make it hard to take you seriously..." "Enough tricks, man to man, fist to fist, strength against strength...!" "You mean fight the way you are most comfortable, because you lack the intelligence to adapt to any other situation...?" Nukah was silent for a moment. "Shut up and fight me!" Sol swung open his arms, and then began waving and swinging them about wildly, or so Nukah, thought. He then noticed there was a pattern to his movements, a pattern mimics by the asteroids now flying towards them from the asteroid belt. Nukah charged forward, fist outstretched and glowing, plowing through the space rocks and flying into Sol. However, as the two two sailed through space, Nukah's fist had only struck a shield, that had simply appeared. "Fight fairly!!!" "Silly little thing, this is not a competition, this is a fight...Besides keeping out, outside assistance, I have not reasons to give you an advantage." Nukah roared "But fine, if you wish for me to fight on your level, in your way so be it." Sol dead stopped and the shield, became a pulse of energy that repelled Nukah. "Break before my unyielding strength!" Sol flexed as ribbon of golden energy appeared before him and flowed into his forehead crystal. His muscles became thicker, and pronounced and he took a fight stance as patches of armor appeared all over his body. The two traded blows, each punch released a pulse of energy. Nukah's gave pulses of bright blue energy, while Sol's released pulses of super gravity. It was clear who was winning, Nukah's defenses were not made for dense violent nests of gravitons exploding in his body. Sol caught both of his punches and countered with a knee strike to the gut and a double hammer strike to the back. Nukah was sent tumbling through space again, but he caught himself. "No...!" he shouted "You're cheating again!" "Cheating? Seriously you are such a child. I will admit this to you, my current power is nothing like that of my avatar form." "You're in an avatar!" "Maybe, but this is an Ultra body housing my essence. My 'normal' avatar, it's flesh, blood and bones, are composed of 'my' will. Against the will to shatter worlds..." "I can shatter worlds..." "Verily, small ones, planetoids. So be it, this has grown tiresome. Let us, end this." Sol clenched his fist, which glowed brightly as a fiery aura wrapped around it. "One blow, comparable to a serious punch from my normal form." Nukah drew his fist back. Blue sparkling energy erupted from it and wrapped around it. "Nuclear Punch Attack..." "How adorable...!" The two flew at each other and their fists clashed. Sol understood the secret of Nukah's power. Every atom in his aura, every bit of specium and variant elements, was splitting, shattering, releasing more force, heat, and ionizing radiation. He was a nuclear powered Ultra. That was the sparkling phenomenon he saw. Perhaps that was why his body was that way, an adaption to stabilize his body after loosing the realizing warping cringe taint in his inner light. His blows, his orbs, his attacks, were nuclear enhanced versions of normal Ultra attacks, something that was...inherently unstable. Sol however, was not bothered by this. His attack, between his enhance strength, no, vastly enhanced strength, the energy field enhancing the damage, and the Cinder energy within that, took the brunt of that attack and plowed through it. Nukah was hit by the force that Sol had used in the past to shatter planets, to reduce them to chunks of planets, to then space rocks, and then space dust, and Nukah took all of that to the face. Golden particles bled from all over his body as his armor and red under-skin tore and shred, and until his body became a blue transparent humanoid energy field that quickly disintegrate into blue particles. "Huh..." said Sol "I figured I would've enjoyed that more." He raised his hand, holding up his palm. "No matter, I have other things to do." His Ultra form turned into a humaniod blue fire, with a golden light in its chest. The light expanded to replace it, as the fire converged in Sol's hand as he returned to normal. "Oh right, those other Ultras should be waking up just about now..." Sol disappeared, moving instantly his next destination. Category:Metaverse Series Category:SolZen321 Category:Meta Fight